deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hugh vs Serena
Huena.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Pokémon Black and White 2 vs Pokémon X and Y! It's the battle of the rivals, round 4! Can the hated trainer looking for his sister's pussy manage to defeat the girly girl without a Gym Badge? Interlude Wiz: Rivals of Pokémon. There are many of them, but Joe it's time for the fourth round. Boomstick: Yeah, and his one is gonna be awesome like all the rest! Wiz: Hugh, the thief-hating rival of Gen 5. Boomstick: And Serena, the girly girl of Gen 6! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Hugh Wiz: Hugh was a young boy living in Aspertia City. Ever since the beginning, Hugh has been the rival of Nate. And he was overprotective of his little sister ever since her Liepard got stolen, and he's been looking for it ever since. Boomstick: Just over ten years old and Hugh is already looking for his sister's pussy. Wiz: Not funny. Anyways, after helping Nate get his Pokémon and Pokédex, he got a Pokédex of his own, hoping to get tougher. And he challenged Nate with the Oshawott that he raised from an egg. Boomstick: Ever since that battle, Hugh has been Nate's primary rival, and travelled around the world trying to become stronger and stronger! Wiz: Hugh, well he may not look like he does, loves his Pokémon. Ever since the incident with his sister, the bond with his Pokémon got stronger and stronger. Boomstick: His first Pokémon is Unfezant! This funky-looking Normal and Flying Type bird is a Level 65, and very powerful! It's four moves are Giga Impact, Aerial Ace, U-Turn, and Swagger! Giga Impact is a devastating Normal Type move, that does a ton of damage! Aerial Ace is a strong Flying Type move, where Unfezant slashes the opponent! U-turn has Unfezant hit the foe, then come back to Hugh! And finally, Swagger raises the opponent's stats, but makes then confused too! Plus it holds a Scope Lens, which boots Unfezant's critical hit ratio! Wiz: Simisage is his Grass Type Level 65 monkey… thing. It has Rock Slide, Focus Blast, Acrobatics, and Energy Ball. Acrobatics is a Flying Type move that has Simisage nimbly attack, which does massive damage if the target has no item. Rock Slide is a damaging attack that has boulders hurt the foe, and Energy Ball has Simisage shoot out a ball of nature. Along with that, Simisage holds a Salac Berry, which raises his speed stat. Boomstick: Bouffalant is Hugh's third Pokémon! It's a Normal Type buffalo, also Level 65! It has Head Charge, Wild Charge, Megahorn, and Earthquake! Head Charge is a Normal Type move where Bouffalant… head charges. Megahorn is a Bug Type attacking move, and Earthquake had Bouffalant shake the earth! It also holds a Muscle Band! Wiz: Flygon is a Dragon and Ground Type Level 65. It has the Levitate ability, making Earthquake useless against it. It's moves are Earthquake, Fire Blast, Draco Meteor, and Stone Edge. Earthquake, as we've established, is a Ground Type move that has him shake the entire earth. Fire Blast is a Fire Type move that has him breath flames. Draco Meteor is the most powerful Dragon Type move, where Flygon pounds the opponent with loads of meteors. It also lowers Flygon's Special Attack. And Stone Edge is a normal Rock Type attack. It also holds a Dragon Gem, which raises Dragon Type moves only once. Boomstick: Then there's Elektross! This Level 65 Electric Type eel is very powerful! It also has Levitate, making Earthquake useless! It's moves are Wild Charge, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, and Crunch! Wild Charge is an average attacking Electric Type move! Flamethrower is a Fire Type move, where Elektross breathes a wave of flames! Dragon Claw has Elektross scratch with the power of dragons! And Crunch is a Dark Type move that has Elektross bite the opponent with the power to crush boulders! It holds Leftovers, which heals Elektross a tiny bit after every turn! Wiz: Finally, there's Samurott. Since it was raised from an egg by Hugh, it's the closest to him, and the most powerful. It is a Water Type Level 67. It has Hydro Pump, Megahorn, Ice Beam, and Grass Knot. Hydro Pump is the most common Water Type move, that has Samurott blast a jet of water. Megahorn' is a Bug Type attacking move, and Ice Beam is an Ice Type attacking move, that does decent damage and may freeze the opponent. And finally, Grass Knot is a normal damaging Grass Type move, that hurts the foe every turn. Finally, it holds a Focus Slash, that will leave Samurott at 1 HP if hit by a move meant to KO it.'' '''Boomstick: Hugh may be one of the most badass rivals out there, and he definitely has an awesome theme! Serena Wiz: You moved into a new town. You knew nobody in this new place, in fact, you didn't even know this whole region. So you walked out of your house, and a friendly face was there to greet you. The person was a girl, named… Boomstick: Serena! She's awesome! And she's the first girl your age you see in the whole game! Plus she's a really strong trainer! Wiz: After three Pokémon were delivered to the team, the hero chose Chespin and so Serena took the Fennekin, a Fire Type Fox Pokémon Starter of the Kalos Region. Boomstick: Ever since then, Serena has been training to get stronger and stronger, challenging each gym and beating them all! Her team also evolved to be one best suited for her! Wiz: Serena's first and primary Pokémon is Meowstic. This Level 66 Psychic type Pokémon has a good arsenal of moves. The moves are Fake Out, Psychic, Shadow Ball, and Disarming Voice. Fake Out is a Normal Type attack that has Meowstic slap the opponent, commonly making the foe flinch. Psychic is the most common Psychic Type move, for obvious reasons, doing decent damage to a Psychic Type's standards. Shadow Ball is a Ghost Type attack where Meowstic charges up a ball of dark energy, then launched it at the target. And finally, Disarming Voice is a Fairy Type move that has Meowstic sing badly, hurting the foe. Boomstick: Then there's Clefable, a former Normal Type now Fairy Type Pokémon! It's a level 68, with Moonblast, Focus Blast, Meteor Mash, and Sing! Moonblast is an average Fairy Type move, where Clefable gathers the power of the moon and launches it in beam form at the foe! Focus Blast is a Fighting Type move where Clefable focuses… then blasts with tremendous power. Meteor Mash is a devastating Steel Type move, and Sing is a Normal Type move that has Clefable… sing, which puts opponents to sleep. Wiz: Up next is Jolteon, a Level 66 Electric Type with… only three moves... These moves are good however, and are Thunder, Double Kick, Quick Attack. Thunder is the most well known Electric Type attack, that has Jolteon form a storm cloud in the sky, that produces a lightning bolt which strikes the foe. However, it has low accuracy, probably due to the fact that in real life, lightning is PROBABLY not gonna hit you. Double Kick is a Fighting Type move where Jolteon kicks twice, and Quick Attack is a Normal Type move, that while weak, will always attack first. Boomstick: Forth on the list is her prized Absol, who is freaking awesome by the way! It's a Dark Type dog/cat/wolf hybrid thing, with a spear thing coming out of its face! This one is a Level 68, with Night Slash, Swords Dance, Slash, and Quick Attack! Night Slash is basically Dark Type's version of Slash! Swords Dance is not an attacking move, and actually raises its stats instead! Slash is a Normal Type move where Absol… slashes, and Quick Attack is another Normal Type move where, while weak, will always attack first! Absol also holds a Absolite, allowing for it to Mega Evolve! Mega Evolution makes Absol look way cooler, and it's stats grow by a ton! Wiz: Second last is Altaria, a bird that somehow managed to become a Flying Type and a Dragon Type, and not just a Flying Type. It's a Level 67, with Dragon Pulse, Dazzling Gleam, and Confide. Dragon Pulse is a normal Dragon Type move, where Altaria attacks with great power and energy. Dazzling Gleam is also an average move, this time for Fairy Types. It has Altaria shoot sparkles, that hurt foes. Then finally, Confide is a move where Altaria tells the foe a secret. This heals it a bit. Boomstick: And finally, last but definitely not least is Serena's main Pokémon, Delphox, the evolved form of Fennekin! This Fire and Psychic Type is based on a Witch, mostly because of the magic wand it holds! This Pokémon is a Level 70, and surprisingly only has three moves also! The moves are Fire Blast, Psychic, and Shadow Ball! Fire Blast is an extremely common Fire Type move, where Delphox shoots off a wave of fire! Psychic is the most common Psychic Type move, for obvious reasons, doing decent damage to a Psychic Type's standards! And Shadow Ball is a Ghost Type attack where Delphox charges up a ball of dark energy, then launches it at the target! Wiz: Serena may a girly girl, but she's a powerful girly girl none the less, who could kick your butt any day. Fight! (Cues http://youtu.be/Lkw07p2q8zc ) Young trainers everywhere were having fun in Aspertia City, all excited for he Gym Leader, Cheren's, little tournament he was hosting. It was dusk outside, but still, every trainer in the area was outside. "Okay!" Shouted the young Gym Leader, raising his hands. Silence washed over the crowd. "Thank you all for coming! I'm glad everyone could make it out tonight! Now, as you all know, I'm hosting a tournament right here for trainers in the crowd I think deserve to be on this stage! The two trainers will walk up, greet each other, battle, then step down! All the twelve winners will be able to compete against each other, until one remains! Everyone understand?!" "Yes!" He crowd answered in harmony. "Good! Then I'd like to call up my first competitor!" Cheren said. The crowd got anxious. One boy in the crowd wasn't too excited, however. His name was Hugh, and was only here because his little sister wanted to go also. He was a strong trainer, but didn't want to have to fight the weakling trainers in this city. Then there was a girl in the town who, unlike Hugh, was new to the town and wanted to be in the tournament badly. She was Serena, an extremely powerful trainer who loved battle. Finally, Cheren knew who he was going to pick. One of Cheren's hands pointed strait to Hugh, making the young boy's eyes widen. The other pointed at Serena. Serena skipped onto the stage, excited as ever. "Damn it! No, forget it! Count me out!" Hugh grumbled, beginning to walk off. But a crowd of trainers pushed him back. "C'mon Hugh! Do it!" His sister pleaded. "Yeah, Hugh! It's a waste to turn down such a great thing!" Another boy said. Hugh sighed, then looked straight up to Serena, who was looking down to him from the stage. "Fine, I'll do it! But on one condition!" Hugh finally shouted. "Girl, are you strong? If not, I'm not battling you! It would be a waste of my time!" "I'm from the Kalos Region!" Serena began. "And I'll have you know that I'm more powerful then the Champion!" Hugh smirked hearing this, and said "It's settled then!" Then Hugh walked onto the stage, on the opposite side of his opponent. "Well, are you two ready?" Cheren asked. Hugh and Serena nodded. "Okay, send out your first Pokémon!" Hugh threw his Pokéball, and Unfezant popped out! Serena threw hers after, and out came Meowstic! (Cues http://youtu.be/RKYVqdVvJRk ) Fight! 'Cheren yelled. Hugh stuck out his arm, and shouted his command— "Unfezant! Ariel Ace, now!" Unfezant oblidged, flying towards Meowstic with incredible speed, and slashing its wings like a sword! "I don't think so! Quickly, Meowstic, dodge! Then hit it hard with a Psychic attack!" Serena ordered. Meowstic narrowly avoided both slices, then cried out, using Psychic. The Psychic hit, damaging Unfezant's brain, and sending it flying back into Hugh. "I felt that! My Pokémon's pain is my pain!" Hugh said with anger, setting Unfezant back onto the ground. "Hurry and use a Giga Impact to finish it in one hit!" "Before he uses that, use Fake out, Meowstic!" Serena commanded. Unfezant dashed at Meowstic once more, and hopped into the air for a devastating Giga Impact. Unfezant was about to land it when— CLAP! Unfezant was smacked but Fake Out. "Continue with the Giga Impact!" Hugh yelled. Unfezant tried to move, but it flinched! "Now use Shadow Ball!" Serena shouted. Meowstic charged up a ball made of pure darkness and shadow energy, then blasted it, hitting Unfezant right in the chest. Unfezant was almost down, but Meowstic wasn't doing too good either. "Hurry, and hit with Swagger!" Hugh ordered. Unfezant nodded, then flew at Meowstic, and, before Meowstic could react, used the move swagger. Meowstic's stats all raised, but on one condition... Meowstic became confused! "Not good..." Serena chimed in. "Okay, I know what to do! Unfezant, U-Turn!" Hugh said, having Unfezant charge towards Meowstic and head-butt it, then get surrounded in red aura, and get sucked back into the Pokéball. Hugh threw out his next Pokémon, which was Simisage! "Meowstic, ignore the confusion, and hit with a Disarming Voice!" Serena commanded. Meowstic avoided it's confusion for that turn, then began singing. Visible sound waves and music notes burst out of its mouth! "Don't even let them touch you! Rush in and finish it with Energy Ball!" Hugh yelled. Simisage smirked, then dodged the Disarming Voice, and dashed towards Meowstic with its hands together, forming an Energy Ball. "Hurry, Meowstic, Fake Out!" Serena yelled as a last resort. But it was hopeless, and instead of hitting Simisage, it just accidentally hurt itself even more! Finally, Simisge was close to it, and blasted out the Energy Ball. The ball of nature, slammed into Meowstic hard, then burst through its chest. "Oh, no! This is really bad!" Serena whined in the background. "Sorry about that. That's what I'd like to call overkill..." Hugh commented. "Well hurry up and send in ''your second Pokémon." "Right! Clefable, I choose you!" Serena said, throwing out her next Pokéball. The Fairy Pokémon Clefable popped out, yelling out its signature cry. "Okay, Rock Slide!" Hugh told Simisage. Simisage raised its arms, and a bunch of boulders formed above Clefable. The boulders dropped, hurting Clefable, and seemingly trapping it in a rock prison. But in less then a second, it simply used Meteor Mash to break out. "Okay, Clefable, let's beat Simisage with a Focus Blast!" Serena ordered. "Don't even try it! Simisage, block it with your own Focus Blast! Then hit it hard with Energy Ball!" Hugh said. Both Simisage and Clefable charged up blasts, then shot them, both countering each other! So following its next command, Simisage charged towards Clefable with a charging ball of energy in its hands. "Before that is used, go with Moonblast, Clefable!" Serena shouted. Clefable quickly raised its arms, gathering power from the moon. Simisage was about to blast the Energy Ball when— BAM! Simisage was hit with Moonblast. "Okay, return Simisage!" Hugh yelled, stretching out his arm, which had a Pokéball in it. Simisage was engulfed in red aura, then brought back into the Pokéball. Huh threw another Pokéball, containing Unfezanf once more! "Clefable, the Unfezant is weak, so finish it off with Sing!" Serena commanded. "Unfezant, go with Aerial Ace!" Hugh shouted, having Unfezant run strait towards the singing Clefable. "No, Unfezant, don't run strait towards it—" —But it was too late for Hugh! Unfezant was hit by the sing, and fell asleep instantly! "Clefable, finish this with Moonblast!" Serena shouted. Clefable gathered its power, then blasted the energy ball at Unfezant. Unfezant was hit, and shit off high into the air. No coming back for that bird. "Unfezant!" Hugh cried out. "You'll pay for that too! Bouffalant, go in, now!" Hugh threw out the bull, Bouffalant. Bouffalant mooed like a bull would, flashing its horns at Clefable, trying to scare the Fairy. Clefable payed no mind to that, and tried to focus. "Head Charge! Now Wild Charge! Then Earthquake!" Hugh screamed. Bouffalant roared, then charged towards Clefable with its head forward. Serena couldn't make a command, and Clefable was head bashed. Then, Bouffalant created a spark, sending Clafable far back with it! And finally, when Clefable landed, Bouffalant stomped its hoof, and the ground shook, damaging Clefable even more. "Clefable, Meteor Mash!" Serena ordered. "Bouffalant, Megahorn!" Hug ordered. Bouffalant and Clefable dashed at each other, both packing a powerful punch. Bouffalant, when close enough to Clefable, swung its head upwards, but it just skimmed Clefable's leg! Clefable on the other hand, hit directly in Bouffalant's head, sending it flying off into the distance. The headless Bouffalant hit the ground, and was send back into Hugh's Pokéball. "Y-You killed another one! Flygon, crush Clefable!" Hugh screamed, throwing yet another Pokéball, containing Flygon! "Whoa, that looks strong..." Serena commented. "And you're correct. It's a powerful Ground-Dragon Type, you'll see! Flygon faint it quickly with Fire Blast, and then Stone Edge!" Hugh yelled. Flygon flew towards Clefable, and breathed a circle of fire out of its mouth. Poor Serena, the attack hit before she could react! But right after that fiery blow, a group of rocks formed under Clefable, stabbing through the Fairy Pokémon in many places, killing it slowly. "Another one down... Let's go, Jolteon!" Serena sent out the speedy quick Jolteon, which growled as soon as it touched the ground. "A Jolteon, eh? Not such a smart move..." Cheren informed Serena from the background. "You'll see what it can do!" Serena replied. "Thunder! And if it misses, Double Kick!" Suddenly, a storm cloud formed above Flygon! Then a huge bolt of lightning struck down to Flygon… and missed! "Tch! It has low accuracy, not that it would've done much damage anyways..." Hugh laughed. But what he didn't know, was at the moment, his Flygon just got kicked twice in he jaw! And because of that, it was sent flying backwards! "Arg… foolish mistake of me..." Hugh grumbled. "I'll make up for it! Now! Earthquake and Fire Blast!" Flygon stomped the ground, hoping the shake the earth, and it succeeded! Jolteon tried to run away from the earth shaking, but couldn't escape, and was damaged! Plus, a huge crack formed in the ground! Then, directly after Earthquake, Jolteon was blasted by a wave of fire! So Jolteon resorted to backing up towards Serena… … and it fell in the hole, falling deep underground for an extremely long time until melting from the earth's core! Gruesome! "Jolteon!" Serena called, looking down the crack in the earth. Jolteon didn't respond, it was dead. "Fine! Looks like I'm going for my Absol!" Serena yelled, throwing out Absol! "Absol, huh? Smart, but I'll beat that too! Stone Edge three times!" Hugh ordered. Flygon roared, and the first row of rocks shot up from underground. Absol quickly hopped forward, dodging. The second row came, and Absol dodged it the same way. But then the third popped up, catching Absol off guard, and has its feet scraped. Absol's health dropped. "Looks like it's time for this!" Serena said, showing off her bracelet, then tapping the stone in it with her finger. Absol was engulfed in rainbow light, and when it died down, it was Mega Absol! "Absol, Night Slash!" Serena commanded. Absol roared, then dashed towards Flygon. "Flygon, Fire Blast!" Hugh said, Flygon obliging and shooting a ring of fire from its mouth. But… Mega Absol jumped through the hoop like a trained animal in the circus! And Absol kept running! "Draco Meteor! Charge it with the Dragon Gem!" Hugh screamed at the top of his lungs! Flygon screamed loud also, throwing out the Dragon's Gem and absorbing its power! Then, as Absol ran, it was bombarded by a swarm of gigantic flaming space boulders! Absol was hit, the move doing devastating damage to it! But it was in its Mega Form, and couldn't go down this easily! Absol kept running, and slashed with the power of the night!! And Flygon, weakened from the battles with three of Serena's strong Pokémon, fell right apart! Hugh sent it back. "Another gone! This is bad!" Hugh admitted, whipping another Pokéball onto the arena. Elektross came out, and made a little shock in the air to show off its power. Mega Absol growled at it. Immediately, Absol zoomed towards Elektross. Elektross narrowly avoided a Slash attack, then bit Absol, with Crunch! Absol cried out in pain. But then Absol used Swords Dance, raising its stats even more, and then used Quick Attack, damaging Elektross before the snake could even move a muscle! Elektross fell backwards, but wasn't aloud to feel pain before it was hit by both Slash and Night Slash! Elektross was on the brink of death, when… CRUNCH! Elektross but into an apple, it's health coming back with Leftovers! It once again has the power to battle! Quickly, Elektross avoided a Slash, then Crunched Absol once more! "Okay, Wild Charge!" Hugh commanded. While Elektross's teeth were sunk into Absol, it electrocuted its body, zapping Absol also! Absol was burned until only bones were left. Elektross ate more leftovers. "Your foe is weak, go Altaria!" Serena shouted, sending out the Dragon Type Bird. Altaria squawked loudly. "Elektross, Flamethrower!" Hugh yelled first, Elektross burning Altaria slightly. Altaria shrugged it off, then began flying towards Elektross. "Dazzling Gleam!" Serena ordered. Elektross was hit, the move doing decent damage. Elektross might not make it! "Dragon Claw!" Hugh said. Elektross slashed Altaria with amazing power, doing massive damage! But Elektross was weak, and might not be able to fight any longer... "End its life with Dragon Pulse!" Serena commanded. Altaria was happy to oblige, taking a breath in, and exhaling a wave of tremendous power! The wave hit Elektross like a strong gust of wind, so powerful that every sign of Elektross's existence was erased. Hugh took in Simisage once more! "I'll admit, I almost forgot I still had Simisage! With all these deaths, I thought it was taken out long ago! But that's not the case!" Hugh snickered. As he was saying that, Simisage are his Salac Berry, raising his speed stat. "Okay, well then… Altaria, Dazzling Gleam!" "Nit if I go first! Simisage has better speed now! So use Rock Slide!" Hugh yelled at Simisage. Simisage smiled, then raised its hands. One Boulder fell, barely missing Altaria! Then another! Then another! Soon, every single one fell, and one lucky one— —hit Altaria, crushing it and killing it. Simisage got ready for his next opponent... "Looks like it's down to my last Pokémon... Delphox, I choose you!" Serena yelled with hope in her heart that she might be able to defeat Hugh! The Fire Typr Starter Delphox popped out, waving its wand around. "I see... Then I'll just have to fight with all my heart! Simisage! Focus Blast!" Hugh ordered. Simisage charged its energy, then dashed at Delphox. "Sigh... Delphox, Fire Blast." Serena said with boredom. Delphox waved its wand, and fire blasted out, hitting Simisage, and burning off its skin in less then a second. "W-What?! You got me down to my last Pokémon?! Well, I can still fight! Samurott, let's do this!" Hugh said, throwing his final Pokéball, and having his Water Starter Samurott come out! Delphox used used Psychic, but it hardly phased Samurott! Samurott used Ice Beam, which almost froze Delphox, but the heat of Delphox melted the ice! Samurott was hit with Shadow Ball, and Delphox was hit with Grass Knot! This continued for a while, until both were at low health. "You are a strong opponent… worthy to be a Champion... But I will beat you! Hydro Pump!" Hugh screamed. Samurott also roared, then blasted a huge and powerful blast of water out of its mouth towards Delphox! "I won't go down! Fire Blast!" Serena screamed also. Delphox yelled out its signature cry, then shot a thick beam of fire from its mouth! The beams struggled against each other, until one was victorious! … … … Serena smirked. Delphox smirked. Their opponent had been defeated completely. "I-…I don't understand! Water beats fire!" Hugh complained. "That is the case, however, Delphox just has a higher level, Hugh." Serena explained. "Wait… no… It's not over yet! Samurott, rise!" Hugh yelled. "Hugh, it's hopeless." Serena told him. "Don't you see?! Samurott has a Focus Slash!" Hugh said, excitement and happiness in his eyes. The dust around Samurott's seemingly dead body cleared, and just to see Samurott standing, holding the Focus Slash! "Finish it, Samurott! Finish with another Hydro Pump!" Hugh ordered. Samurott smirked, and blasted off another Hydro Pump. Serena and Delphox were too scared to react. They didn't know what was going on. So, of course, Delphox was blasted by the Hydro Pump, and the top half of its body was disintegrated. Serena fell to her knees, bursting into tears. 'KO! '''Cheren yelled, declaring Hugh as the winner. Hugh began to walk off the stage, when he turned to look back at Serena. "Y'know, I'm actually glad I did this! It was a great battle, and the bond with my Samurott is even better! And sorry about your Pokémon, I know how it feels..." Hugh sighed, walking back towards Serena, and helping her back to her feet. "We never got to properly introduce ourselves. I'm Hugh." Hugh said, extending his arm. Serena shook his hand. "I'm Serena." She said at last. Serena and Hugh both might've lost Pokémon tonight, but at least they became friends! Conclusion ''Wiz: Let's start by covering Serena's Meowstic. Fake Out is a Normal Type move, therefore doing only decent damage to all of Hugh's Pokémon. Psychic does not not do any special damage to any of Hugh's Pokémon either. Shadow Ball is a Ghost attack, not effecting Bouffalant or Unfezant at all. Other then that, Shadow Ball does normal damage. Finally comes Disarming Voice, which only hurts Samurott a whole lot. However, Samurott has the Focus Slash and is Hugh's strongest Pokémon, so it doesn't really matter. '''Boomstick: Now for Clefable! Moonblast is super effective against Samurott, but again, Samurott has the Focus Slash and is Hugh's strongest Pokémon, so it doesn't really matter! Focus Blast may be strong against Normal Types like Bouffalant, but it's weak against Flying Types like Unfezant! Meteor Mash, a Steel Type move, is weak against Water Types like Samurott, and weak against Electric Types like Elektross! Finally, Sing is… well, sing. Wiz: Next up is Jolteon. Thunder, while Super Effective against Samurott and Unfezant, is weak against Grass Types like Simisage, does nothing to Ground Types like Flygon, and is weak to Dragon Types also like Flygon. Double Kick is strong against Bouffalant, however, it's weak against Flying Types like Unfezant. And finally, Quick Attack may always strike first, but it doesn't do anything special to any of Hugh's Pokémon. Boomstick: Then there's Absol! It has Night Slash, but Dark Types aren't super effective to any of Hugh's Pokémon. Swords Dance isn't an attacking move, and both Slash and Quick Attack are just Normal Types, which do nothing special. It may be able to Mega Evolve, but it's useless moves leave it, well, useless. Wiz: Here comes Altaria. Dragon Pulse is strong against Flygon, yes, but not too powerful to anyone else. Dazzling Gleam is a Fairy Type, strong to Dark Types and Water Types like Samurott. And finally, Cknfide is another useless Normal Type. Boomstick: Finally is Delphox, Serena's most powerful Pokémon! However, it is not that powerful. Fire Blast, while strong against Simisear, is weak against Water Types like Samurott, and Dragon Types like Flygon! Psychic'' ''does not not do any special damage to any of Hugh's Pokémon either! And Shadow Ball does decent damage to every one of Hugh's Pokémon but Bouffalant and Unfezant, who are unharmed by Ghost attacks. Wiz: Overall, Hugh trumps Serena in almost everything. Serena may have higher levels, but her Pokémon are weak to his when it comes to typing. Delphox, her strongest Pokémon, is almost stomped by Samurott, Hugh's strongest Pokémon. In fact, most of Serena's Pokémon don't even have more then three moves. Boomstick: Plus, Hugh's Pokémon all have helping items, while the only Pokémon in Serena's team that has an item is Absol, with the Absolite! Wiz: Now, like Lance vs Cynthia, a real battle comes down to whether or not Hugh is a better trainer then Serena. Does Hugh have a better personality? Yes, he really does. Does Hugh have as good a bond with his Pokémon as Serena does with hers? Hell yes he does. In fact, his bond with Pokémon surpasses hers ten fold. Boomstick: At first glance, Hugh is a cold person! The only reason he asked for the Pokédex is so that he could become stronger and crush any of his opponents! But that actually helps him! Hugh won't give up, and won't let himself lose! He always has a reason to fight, always has a goal to reach! If he's defeated, he will train and train until he can fight again and win! Wiz: Serena just isn't like that. She's not the neighbourhood friend seeking to crush you, she's the neighbourhood friend trying to inspire you to keep moving forward. Serena doesn't care if she loses. She doesn't care about getting stronger. She is just a motivator to keep you training harder then ever. If she had such a good personality as Hugh's, that Mega Bracelet you fought for in X & Y wouldn't have been given up so easily. Boomstick: Not to mention technically Serena never be a single Gym Leader! Wiz: True... Boomstick: Anywys, Hugh also has been with his Samurott since the day the thing was born! The bond he has with it his crazy! Hell, he's so close to his Pokémon that he even says that when they get hurt, he does too! To add onto that, the tragic moment Hugh went through with his sister when her Liepard was stolen just makes him closer and closer to Pokémon! But Serena… just doesn't have that same connection. Serena may be strong, but she just couldn't rival Hugh's tremendous power! Wiz: The winner is, Hugh. Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015